In general, a conventional detection apparatus for detecting an electric power status of an electronic component installed on a circuit board comprises a couple of probes and an oscilloscope coupled to the couple of probes. In a general detection method, a circuit board is electrically coupled to a power supply (such as an AC power supply) and a load simulator (Electrical Load/e Load), such that the AC power supply device supplies a predetermined voltage to the circuit board, and the load simulator simulates a predetermined power load of the circuit board. In the conventional detection apparatus, users need to hold two probes manually by hands to touch related pins of each electronic component respectively in order to obtain a voltage value between the two pins, and an oscilloscope is provided for displaying a waveform diagram of the voltage value, and then the users manually record the voltage value of each electronic component. Therefore, the conventional detection apparatus detects the electric power statuses of a large number of electronic components installed on the circuit board and thus the application is time consuming.
In view of the aforementioned problem of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provide a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.